


Free Willy

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But hey the best things in life come in small packages, F/M, Like Gabriel, kind of sad, like rot your teeth fluffy, super fluffy, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Soooooo, this one is honestly the most personal thing I could write. Keiko was a HUGE part of my childhood and there's been a lot of reminders of him lately so it kind of made me feel a little nostalgic. If I could have one wish and Gabriel was truly real, I would definitely ask him to take me back to my childhood to reexperience Keiko all over again. I can't even tell any of you how long it's been since I've even watched the movies.But anyway, here is the story you came for and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for taking this walk with me. <3





	Free Willy

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this one is honestly the most personal thing I could write. Keiko was a HUGE part of my childhood and there's been a lot of reminders of him lately so it kind of made me feel a little nostalgic. If I could have one wish and Gabriel was truly real, I would definitely ask him to take me back to my childhood to reexperience Keiko all over again. I can't even tell any of you how long it's been since I've even watched the movies. 
> 
> But anyway, here is the story you came for and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for taking this walk with me. <3

"Hey, babe," Gabriel peers over my shoulder as I flip through an old photo album. "Whatcha doin'?"

  
I pat the spot on the couch next to me without looking up from the album. Gabriel jumps over the back of the couch and plops down next to me, sliding his arm across the back of my shoulders.

  
"I can't believe someone still has one of these."

  
I chuckle quietly and turn the page. My breath hitches in my throat a little as the somewhat fuzzy pictures of the worlds second most famous (after Shamu) Orca stares back at me. I run my fingers over the pictures, barely remembering what it was like to see the giant marine mammal at the Oregon Coast Aquarium. A clearer photo shows the whale's chin and the infamous three black dots. Gabriel studies the picture before taking my wrist and turning it over.

 

  
"Is that what these are for? I thought they were a gang symbol."

  
His thumb rubs over the three black dots at the base of my palm.

  
I finally look up at him, frowning.

  
"Gang symbol? Really, Gabe?"

  
He shrugs.

  
"You _were_ running around with bonehead one and two for a while."

  
I smile and flick through a few more pages before coming to a whole section dedicated to me, Sam, and Dean with the occasional addition of Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel.

  
"How are they?"

  
"You know, hunting things, saving people. The family business."

  
"Sounds like them."

  
I yawn, and Gabriel gently pulls the photo album off my lap. He scoops me into his arms, and I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He lays down with me and claps his hands twice, turning off all the lights and switching us into our pajamas. Free Willy begins playing on the tv at a low volume, but I don't get to enjoy it because I'm passed out before Michael Jackson's song is even over. An idea occurs in Gabriel's mind as he watches the movie, and dangles the Orca necklace above him.

 

  
~/\~

  
The man-child archangel I call a boyfriend pounces on me, abruptly ripping me out of my sleep.

  
"Time to get out of bed, cupcake!"

  
I throw a pillow at him and try to bury myself under the covers.

  
"I have a surprise for youu," he sings.

  
"What time is it?" I growl, not even caring about the surprise.

  
"Who cares? Get up!"

  
Gabriel continues bouncing until I throw the blankets off.

  
"Okay, I'm up. What's the surprise?"

  
"I'm taking you somewhere." Gabriel snaps his fingers, and after a momentary bout of dizziness, I'm changed and refreshed. "But, I gotta blindfold ya so it doesn't completely ruin the surprise."

  
I start to object but then there's a blindfold placed right over my eyes and that familiar feeling of being sucked through the universe. The roar and smell of the ocean assault my senses but is quickly replaced by the wonderful feeling of being home. My heart speeds up, and I rip the blindfold off before Gabriel has the chance to. But, something feels off.

  
"Confused?"

  
"A little. But, I'm not understanding why yet."

  
"You'll see."

  
_Cryptic Gabriel. That's never good._

  
Gabriel tugs on my hand and we run through the parking lot, barely missing the throngs of people that are coming two and from the Aquarium. I'm a breathless, laughing idiot by the time we reach the desk and don't care how stupid I look at this point. I'm just thrilled to be here. Gabriel buys our tickets and then he's walking me through the Aquarium, with the blindfold on again.

  
"Oh, come on Gabe. We're already here."

  
"We're not to the best part yet."

  
"The whole _place_ is the best part."

  
He shushes me and starts walking slower. I can hear a door open, I'm guided in and then down the steps. The atmosphere has changed, and there's hushed but excited conversation somewhere. We're moving at a snail's pace, but I can't bring myself to push him further.

  
"Oh, oh, look! Here he comes!"

  
_He? **He**? Who is **he**?_

  
I come to an abrupt stop, and the blindfold is gently tugged away from my face. Tears fill my eyes and spill over as I see my favorite childhood memory alive and gliding through the water.

  
"Keiko. It's really him. Oh, Gabriel. Thank you. So much."

  
Gabriel wraps his arms around my waist and lays his chin on my shoulder.

  
"You're welcome."

  
"How long can we stay?"

  
"Until they close."

  
When most of the crowd clears out from one of the observation windows, Gabriel and I sit down on the cement steps. I've forgotten how long we've been sitting here and almost forgot about Gabriel until he slips his arm through mine and intertwines our fingers.

  
"I'm so sorry, Gabriel. Do you want to go?"

  
"No. I want to stay."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
The water reflecting in his whiskey eyes makes him look more celestial than usual and I can't help but feel lost in them.

  
"I'm sure, cupcake. This is the happiest I've seen you in a really long time."

  
"Thank you."

  
He pulls me close to him and presses a kiss to my temple.

  
"Anything for you, baby."

  
We sit there until the Aquarium worker announces that it's a few minutes to closing time. My heart breaks as I realize I'm going to have to go back to my time where Keiko has been gone for almost twenty years. I stand up and get as close as I can to the glass and stretch my hand out to touch it. Keiko leisurely swims up to where I'm standing and is close enough that I can see his eye. He's looking right at me and it's like everything washes away.

  
"It's time to go, sugar."

  
Keiko opens his mouth and bobs his head a few times before swimming away.

  
Gabriel takes my hand and then we're back home. My heart still hearts a little but I know deep down I've been given the greatest gift I could ever ask for.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace Keiko.
> 
> From a little girl who fell in love with the ocean because of you. <3


End file.
